(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to calorie monitoring systems. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of using food utensils, software, hardware, fitness monitors and other components to allow users to track their daily caloric balance.
(2) Brief Summary of the Invention
The present invention overcomes shortfalls in the related art by presenting an unobvious and unique combination and configuration of methods and components to integrate eating utensils with hardware and software components to allow consumers to continuously and contemporaneously monitor their consumption and expenditure of calories.
The invention overcomes shortfalls in the related art by using an unobvious combination of: communication systems, personal electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets, eating utensils equipped with such features as processors, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, software, monitor/vibrators, scales, microphones, batteries and other components.
Disclosed embodiments include the use of eating utensils such as spoons, forks, chopsticks and cups integrated with various components that may include batteries or other power supplies, communication systems such as Bluetooth, software and firmware, motion detectors, accelerometers, microphones, speakers, vibrators, and fitness trackers. The eating utensils may communicate with a server and database system and/or may communicate and integrate with personal electronic devices such as a laptop, desk top computer, tablet or smartphone. In the best mode known to date, the eating utensils are not equipped with microphones and microphones are used by a consumer's personal electronic device, such as smartphone or tablet.
Disclosed embodiments, sometime called The Calorie Balance System are designed for consumers who are interested in having a proper and adequate diet while taking into account their daily activities. Disclosed embodiments enable consumers to be aware of their caloric intake at every moment and to compare their caloric intake with current calories burned. Calories burned or expended may be measured by fitness tracking devices. By use of smart phones or other electronic devices, a consumer may continuously track their caloric balance. Disclosed embodiments include applications and software to enable Android, Windows and Mac devices to interact with the utensils.
Disclosed embodiments inform a consumer of their need to adjust their consumption of calories and exercise to achieve a desired result. The system may produce ideal or goal numbers with respect to calories to consume and calories to burn, to achieve a desired result. Disclosed embodiments calculate provide advantages over the prior art by calculating cholesterol, fat, carbohydrate and protein values of food consumed.
Disclosed embodiments include machines to carry out a multi-step process that may include the following steps:
1. A utensil such as a spoon, fork or cup weighs the food or fluid placed upon the utensil. The measured data is then transmitted to a personal electronic device, fitness tracker or other implement. Accelerometers, angle sensors and other components measure movement, inertia and other factors to accurately measure the weight of food and the number of servings consumed.
2. A consumer enters the name of each food being consumed. This data entry occurs by voice command or direct entry into a personal electronic device. When a consumer changes the type of food being consumed, the consumer will then announce or otherwise enter the name of the new food being consumed. In the best mode known to date, a personal electronic device, such as a smart phone or table has a microphone and receives the verbal information from the consumer.
3. A microprocessor receives food type information from the consumer and then accesses a database to derive the attributes of the consumed food. Such food attributes may include calories, fat, protein, carbohydrates, and other variables. Accessed databases may be stored internally or external databases may be accessed via a network, such as the Internet.
4. Disclosed components, such as a microprocessor, machine readable instructions stored upon non-volatile memory calculates variables such as calories by factoring in the measured weights of food consumed and the types of foods consumed.
5. A fitness tracker or other similar consumer component may transmit a consumer's caloric output to the consumer's personal electronic device.
6. Disclosed components compare calories consumed and caloric output and inform the consumer of their caloric surplus or deficient. Armed with such information, a consumer may choose to adjust their caloric intake and/or caloric expenditures accordingly.
Typical consumer eating implements or utensils such as forks, spoons and cups are fitted with disclosed components and the disclosed components send data to the consumer's personal electronic device, such as a smartphone, watch, table or other implement. Data may be sent by any means. In the best mode known to date, data is sent via WiFi.
Disclosed embodiments may work using the following methodology:
A consumer may activate or turn on a disclosed eating implement such as fork, spoon or cup. An activated utensil may trigger the start of a computer implemented program residing upon the consumer's personal electronic device. A consumer may then use their voice to announce the food being consumed. The announcement is captured by the consumer's personal electronic device and using voice recognition, the properties of the announced food are obtained. A consumer may also manually enter the types of foods being consumed.
In a disclosed embodiment, the weight of the food is transmitted when the utensil reached a predetermined angle. In the best mode known to date, the optimal transmission angle is in the range of 15 to 35 degrees, with 25 degrees being the target. The use of a transmission angle assist in accurately weighing the served food, as the transmission angle has been found to coincide with a momentary stopping of movement. Such a moment of non-movement assists in the accurate weighting of the subject food as food inertia will not interfere with the weight measurement. During movement, a utensil will have difficulty accurately weighing food. With some consumers, their utensils are in almost constant action and stop only, and sometimes only briefly, when the food enters their mouth. The use of the transmission angle attempts to measure food weight at a time of minimal utensil movement. Disclosed utensils may also be equipped accelerometers to further discern moments of non-movement to attain accurate readings of food weight.
A microcontroller may command disclosed components and may be in communication with an ARP (amplifier) ADC (analogue to digital) converter. A reference voltage may be supplied to the microcontroller and used to weight of the food. In one disclosed embodiment, the amplifier's integrated circuit (IC) is NJM 4558 and the microcontroller may be an ATMEGA 32.
Disclosed embodiments may include an acceleration sensor. The output from the acceleration sensor may include a square wave, the square wave sometimes having a positive side being the same or mirroring the negative side. In a disclosed embodiment, the used acceleration sensor module comprises two acceleration waves for two axis (X, Y). If acceleration is zero the output wave for X or Y axis side was positive or negative acceleration. The positive side of the output square wave changed. For positive acceleration and for negative acceleration there is an increase in the positive side of the square wave. If we divide the positive side of the square wave to the negative side, we find the value of acceleration for the X or Y side. If the result from the division is less than one, the acceleration is positive and if the result is more than one the acceleration is negative.
Disclosed embodiments include a slope meter sensor attached to or integrated with a utensil. A slope meter sensor module may be connected to the microcontroller with SPI mode. A slope meter sensor may comprise a module with three registers that respond in response to changes in slope to the attached utensil. Disclosed embodiments include a slope meter sensor comprising means of measuring slopes on three axis X, Y and Z. For a point of reference the slope of Z axis is compared to the horizon. Measurements are enhanced by sampling angles over time. The slope meter sensor module may comprise or produce data in a three byte format, one for each axis of X, Y and Z.
Disclosed embodiments may comprise a WiFi module to transmit data from a utensil to a consumer's personal electronic device. The consumer's personal electronic device may act as a server. A WiFi module may comprise an input portal which may comprise a serial port. The WiFi module may accept data through the serial port, with the data coming from the micro controller. In one disclosed embodiment, a HLK module is used.
Different methods of sending data from a utensil to a consumer's personal electronic device are contemplated. The best method known to date is using WiFi due to easy conductivity with the typical smart phone.
As a utensil communicates with a consumer's personal electronic device, the consumer's personal electronic device may display data pertaining the food consumed.
These and other objects and advantages will be made apparent when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the drawings.